Fight For Survival and Love
by Yaiko Youkai
Summary: In this fic Sesshomaru has been turned to into a human by a miko. he has to fight to keep Rin alive plus he is still anoyed by Jaken. he may just wish for death with that little toad still hanging around...read and see what happens
1. What's Going On? 12 21 03

**__**

InuYasha

Fight for Survival & Love

Chapter 1

What's Going On?

By: Yaiko Youkai

December 16, 2003

It was a very hectic day they had been chasing two jewel shards all day. But it seemed to get closer to them then further away like they were teasing the group of shard hunters.

"Inuyasha where are we going?!" Kagome yelled from behind the Hanyou.

"West!" Inuyasha yelled back. And an unusual silence fell over the group.

"You think this wise my friend I mean this is Sesshomaru's territory." Miroku said worriedly after several minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"We'll be fine. Let's just get the Jewel fragments." Inuyasha huffed.

"Inuyasha they've stopped. The Jewel fragments have stopped." Kagome said then got slightly nervous. "And that's not all there is a Miko there too. Something's not right." She said.

"WHAT?! Wait how do you know?" Inuyasha asked hoping she was kidding. 

"The Miko just used a lot of its power." Kagome said as she stared unblinking in the direction they were going.

Inuyasha looked back towards where he knew his brother's castle to be. 'Could he have a Miko too or is he being attacked by a Miko?' he wondered as he started to run. He didn't know why he all the sudden cared but he was running forward towards his brothers castle leaving his friends behind him.

Inuyasha ran into a clearing and stopped as the others came up beside him. He could smell blood, human blood coming from the direction of Sesshomaru's castle but getting closer. Kagome and the others caught up just as they could hear something running frantically towards them. Every one got into a defensive position. Inuyasha drew out Tetsusaiga, Kagome readied her bow and arrow's, Sango tore off her Kimono and was standing there with her Demon hunter out fit on Kirara was transformed beside her. Miroku was just standing ready for anything to come out of the forest in front of them.

A young man with jet-black long hair, his hair went past his waist. And brilliant blue eyes ran into the clearing caring the little girl Kagome recognized as Rin. The man was wearing the same type of cloths as Sesshomaru and he also carried two swords at his side. 

"Rin?" Kagome said lowering her Bow. The man in front of them only nodded then hugged Rin tight as he ran behind Inuyasha and sat down under a tree. He held Rin protectively close to him. He looked as if he let her go he'd die.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked as he looked back at the man who looked strangely familiar. 

"Not now Inuyasha something else is coming." Kagome said raising her bow again as she made her way to be in a protective stance over the new man and Rin.

"There is something odd about him!" Inuyasha said to him self as he got ready to fight.

The next thing every one knew was four Demon's and a Miko came into the clearing.

"Perfect timing for your little brother to show up don't you think Sesshomaru." Kikyou said and he tightened his grip on Rin.

"Sesshomaru!?!" every one yelled stunned as they chanced a glance back at the man holding Rin.

"Human but yes…" Sesshomaru said as he held onto Rin.

"And you ran to us to protect you!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"To protect Rin. I can no longer protect her…" Sesshomaru said sadly as he looked down at the little girl in his arms then placed her on her feet beside him. "I do not care what happens to me just keep Rin safe." He said almost pleading with the group in front of him.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru you and Rin shall be safe." Kagome said shocking every one as she turned back to Kikyou.

"No we will not protect him!!!" Inuyasha yelled angrily over to Kagome.

"Inuyasha shut up. He's already wounded. Lest get rid of these unwelcome guests and get the shards of the Shikon No Tama!" Kagome said and pointed her bow and arrow at Kikyou.

'_I can't fight Kikyou. I swore to protect her._' Inuyasha thought frantically.

"Inuyasha fight a demon. I'll take care of Kikyou!" Kagome said to ease Inuyasha's dilemma. 

"Come now I'm tired of waiting. It's not like this reincarnation of mine can actually beat me." Kikyou said arrogantly. 

"Shippou go over to Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled as she started to defend her self from Kikyou.

"Sesshomaru-Sama Rin is scared." Rin said as she latched onto his leg when Shippou arrived at their side.

"You'll be fine Rin!" Sesshomaru said in a loving way as he retreated with her and Shippou to a tree away from the battle.

"Sesshomaru why do you smell Human?" Shippou asked.

"Because I am Human Kit!" Sesshomaru said irritably. 

"Why are you Human?" Shippou asked.

"I do not know." Sesshomaru said as he watched the battle going on.

"How did you become Human?" Shippou asked.

"I do not know that either. Stop asking questions." Sesshomaru said annoyed when he saw the Kit start to ask anther question. He already felt stupid not being able to answer the other questions.

*~*

"Kagome Look Out!!" Miroku yelled as he tried his best to help Sango. Kagome started to look around when she felt a sharp pain in her leg.

"Kagome-neechan!" Rin yelled as she ran towards Kagome who had just been hit by one of Kikyou's arrows.

"Rin No! Get Back Here!" Sesshomaru yelled as he ran after her panicking. (A. N. He is human! all emotions a normal human feels and show's so does he.) "Rin Stop!" he yelled trying to catch up to her.

"Rin go back to Sesshomaru!!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed the arrow and it disappeared. Rin stopped running halfway to Kagome.

"Is Kagome-neechan all right? Rin is worried." Rin said as tears streamed down her face.

"I am fine Rin." Kagome said Reading her arrow. '_Move Sesshomaru! Come on Move Please…_' Kagome thought as she pointed her bow and arrow towards Sesshomaru's direction.

Sesshomaru bent down and grabbed Rin. Kagome released her arrow and it flew over his head. He started to stand with Rin in his arms when he dropped Rin cause of a sharp pain in his shoulder.

'_Damn I took to long!_' Kagome thought when she saw Sesshomaru drop Rin cause of a sword being shoved into his shoulder.

"Kaze no Kinzu!!" Inuyasha yelled and killed the three demons now going after the weakened Lord of the Western Lands. "Come on get back." He said making Sesshomaru stand then took Rin and made her start back over to Shippou.

"Inuyasha stop fighting me. Come with me." Kikyou said into his ear softly. Inuyasha froze when he hears her voice in his ear.

"Inuyasha Move!" Kagome yelled as she readied her arrow again. But he didn't move like she wanted him too. He turned to face Kikyou. "INUYASHA MOVE!!" she yelled then she saw Miroku who tackled Inuyasha.

The next thing they knew the little group stood alone Kikyou and her remaining demon disappeared.

*~*

Kagome limped over to Sesshomaru who was seated under a tree with Rin in his lap as he held her in his lap to make sure she didn't run off again and he had his eyes closed.

"Rin is sorry Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said sadly with tears running down her face.

"It's not your fault Rin." Sesshomaru said making the little girl look at him as he wiped the tears from her face.

"Sesshomaru are you all right?" Kagome asked as she kneeled down beside him.

"I'll be fine. I think." Sesshomaru said and Kagome smiled.

"How did you become Human Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"That Wench Miko did it." A little green toad said as he came out of the forest into the clearing.

"Even when I'm Human I can't get rid of him…" she heard Sesshomaru groan quietly. And she slightly sniggered.

"What do you mean? Kikyou did this!" Inuyasha yelled at the toad.

"That's what I said half bread." Jaken said in annoyance.

"Don't get smart with me toad!" Inuyasha yelled angrily

"Why did Kikyou do this though?" Sango asked before Inuyasha started beating the little toad.

"The Miko said milord was in Naraku's way." Jaken said and walked over to Sesshomaru and Rin. "Does master wish to return to the castle?" he asked and bowed respectfully muttering things about humans under his breath.

"Silence Jaken. I don't need my servants degrading me while I am in this form." Sesshomaru said irritably. 

"Please forgive this unworthy servant." Jaken said and basically threw himself on the ground at Sesshomaru's feet. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the little toad.

"We'll just set up camp here. There is a hot spring over there." Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome lip around to all the others to make sure they were find.

"Right." Kagome said then went back over to Sesshomaru who was the only one besides her who had any real injuries. She bent down and placed her hands around Rin and when Sesshomaru looked at her she nodded and he released her. "Rin Shippou go over and play with Kirara." She said placing Rin on the ground beside Sesshomaru and the two kids took off.

"What did you do that for?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched Rin run away from him again but this time she was going to play.

"Miroku bring me my backpack!" she said and smiled at Sesshomaru. "I have to bandage your wounds." She said and motioned for him to take his armor and top off.

"I can do it myself I'm not helpless you know." Sesshomaru said annoyed that he was being treated differently by the group.

"Sesshomaru I am all way's the one who treats the others in the group and as long as you are here I shall treat your wounds as well." Kagome said and motioned for his armor and top to come off again.

He sighed and took off his top and armor. He smirked when he caught her looking at his muscles amazed.

"Lady Kagome her you go." Miroku said as he laid her backpack beside her. She started to dig through it and found her first aid kit.

"This is going to sting a little." Kagome said and dabbed a little rag with alcohol. 

"It won't be bad. Go on." Sesshomaru said and when she touched the rag to his wound he jumped at the pain that suddenly shot through there. "You weren't kidding!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry Sesshomaru but I did warn you." Kagome said, as she finished cleaning his wounds then started to wrap them.

"Yes you did I shall have to take heed to your warning next time." Sesshomaru said as he touched the bandages that she wrapped around his waist cause of his initial wound and then wrapped his shoulder fore that wound when he ran after Rin.

'She's very good at bangaging people.' Sesshomaru thought. "Miko what is your name?" for some reason he had never bothered to get her name. but now he wanted to know it.

"Kagome Sesshomaru my name it Kagome." She said and she leaned forward and picked this shirt back up to help him put hit back on and noticed that his cheeks turned a very light shade of red because of her bending towards him.

"Why do you help me when your friends say no?" he asked trying to forget about her dressing him.

"What I do is my own choice. What they do is their own choice." Kagome said as she pulled his top together then tied it with his sash again.

"Kagome with you being a Miko and all…uhm do you know of any way to turn me back to my normal form?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No I do not. I'm sorry Sesshomaru but I will do every thing I can think of to find out for you though. The best thing for you to do is to stay with us until we find out." Kagome said.

"But I am unwelcome here." Sesshomaru said and looked at his half brother.

"Oh Inuyasha will get over it besides he's traveling with me anyway." Kagome said and smiled at Sesshomaru.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Hey I hope every one likes this. Sesshomaru is going to act a little different in this because he has just been turned Human and hasn't yet learned how to hid his Human emotions. So please don't flame me there. Sesshomaru will start acting like Sesshomaru again soon Promise.

Thanks,

Yaiko Youkai


	2. A Safer Place Sesshomaru 12 24 03

**__**

InuYasha

Fight For Survival and Love

Chapter 2

A Safer Place Sesshomaru

By: Yaiko Youkai

December 24, 2003

Sesshomaru and Rin have been traveling with Inuyasha and the shard hunters for about a day and he was as tired as the Houshi _(Miroku or Monk)_ and the Taiji _(Sango or demon exterminator)_ were. Rin was all ready asleep in his arms since her feet had started hurting earlier, Sesshomaru had picked her up.

"Inuyasha every one is tired." Kagome said as she carried Shippou in her arms.

"Feh!" was all Inuyasha said as he still continued forward. 

"Inuyasha we need to rest." Kagome said sternly.

"Wench you know we have to find the Jewel Shards!" Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome, Houshi, Taiji stop. Inuyasha will return once he realizes we are no longer with him." Sesshomaru said stopping then sitting down against a tree with Rin. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all agreed and decided to join Sesshomaru in his little rebellion against Inuyasha.

"He'll come back when he smells Raman." Kagome said cheerfully as she dug in her bag for the food. "Might want to wake her up Sesshomaru or she'll never sleep tonight." She said looking up to see Rin asleep in his arms.

"Rin, wake up." Sesshomaru said moving her bangs out of her face.

"Rin doesn't wants to." Rin said as she buried her face in his shirt. Sesshomaru lightly laughed at the reaction the child had when he tried to wake her.

"She don't want to wake up." Sesshomaru said to Kagome.

"Rin it's play time." Kagome said cheerfully and Rin's head shot up.

"Rin like's to play." She said then looked over to Kagome who was smiling. 

"Shippou, Rin go play right over there." Kagome said and laughed a little when Rin jumped off of Sesshomaru's lap and followed Shippou.

"That made her get up." Sango said and laughed at the children too. "HENTAI!!" Sango yelled then started beating the pulp out of Miroku.

"He don't learn does he." Kagome said then threw an empty shampoo battle at Miroku.

"No the perverted Houshi doesn't! Why can't he play with his own butt!" Sango said then sighed.

"Now I know what he did." Sesshomaru said and laughed when the Taiji's face turned a nice shade of red.

"I forgot there was another male here…" Sango said then left camp to find wood for the fire they would need.

"I know your name and that stupid half brother of mine. She's a Taiji he's a perverted monk. But what are their names? The little kit his name was Shippou correct?" Sesshomaru asked as he tried to learn every thing he had looked over before because he thought it irrelevant. 

"The Taiji is Sango, and the Houshi is Miroku. Yes Shippou is the little Kit. I'm like a surrogate mother to him. he lost his real parents to the thunder brothers." Kagome said. Then her smile faded as she remembered all the people her friends had lost.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked a little worried that he had made her upset.

"No. Sango's entire village was murdered by hundreds of demons under Naraku's control. Miroku's family all the males have the same curse on their right hand. His grandfather and father were both killed by that curse with Naraku put on them. Inuyasha had his love Kikyou murdered by Naraku. He set them in a trap to kill each other and it nearly worked." Kagome explained then looked over to Sesshomaru.

"And you?" he asked wondering if she had suffered too at the hands of demons.

"Me…" she laughed a little. "oh I've had my soul sucked out by Kikyou. I've been hurt on many occasions in the battles against Naraku. I was nearly killed by Naraku once. I've been torn from my family for nearly a year because of the search for Shikon Shards. But nothing as major as the others." Kagome said and smiled.

"Seems Rin and I just fit right in here with your little group." Sesshomaru said and got a questioning look from Kagome.

"What do you mean?" she asked a little confused.

"Rin was killed by wolves, her parents were murdered before that time. I brought Rin back with Tensaiga though I don't know if it works with me in this human form now." Sesshomaru explained and looked over to Rin who was playing happily in the field with Shippou. "She seems so happy now. I'm glad I saved her." He whispered but Kagome heard this and smiled.

"And you Sesshomaru. You said you both fit right in with us." Kagome questioned and Sesshomaru turned to look back at her.

"Me, have you ever seen the training of a child to be come a lord?" he asked her though he knew the answer would be no.

"No I haven't." she said shyly. 

"Be glad you haven't. Inuyasha's mother killed my mother. My mother couldn't stand the heartache of our father's betrayal. I couldn't help her at all. Our father then showed Inuyasha off like a prized possession not caring that my mother had died just that morning." Sesshomaru said angrily. Then felt someone pull him into a hug. He looked up to see Kagome with tears in her eyes as she rubbed his back soothingly.

"That's why you hate Inuyasha and humans!" Kagome said understanding what he was saying.

"Yes. I never had half of what Inuyasha had. My mother never had half the love his mother had. Yes I'm the lord of the western lands but he had and still has his freedom." Sesshomaru said sadly.

"Tomorrow I'll take you and Rin to a safe place. I'll show you around there too." Kagome said then walked back over to her bag just as Sango came back to their little camp with an armload of firewood. She sat it down then started to build a fire.

"Sango I'm going back tomorrow would you like to come?" Kagome asked and smiled.

"You know Inuyasha's not going to like you going home Kagome. No I'll have to stay here to keep him from going after you and dragging you back." Sango said.

"Home? Is that where you are taking me? Where do you live Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked completely confused now.

"Yes Sesshomaru it is safer at my home since there are not longer any demons. I live 500 years in the future if you can believe that. That's why I don't dress normally. I am Kikyou's reincarnation." Kagome explained.

"How could there be no demons?" Sesshomaru asked stunned.

"Humans took over after this area and started destroying Demons. Now in my time there are none. None that Inuyasha and I have found anyway." She said and started to cook dinner since Sango had got the fire started and was now sitting beside Miroku again.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled as he came back into sight of the little camp.

"Uh oh this isn't going to be good. I want to watch come on Rin." Shippou said as he ran back over to the camp with Rin right behind him.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome asked not even looking up at the Hanyou. She new he was mad.

"I said we weren't stopping!" Inuyasha yelled again this time getting in her face.

"Do not yell at Kagome. I'm the one that said to stop." Sesshomaru said not looking at Inuyasha either.

"Oh the big bad lord of the Western Lands. Well you don't rule here damn you. Don't give orders here you pampered jack ass!" Inuyasha yelled pulling Sesshomaru to a standing position.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WAS PAMPERED GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!" Sesshomaru yelled as he tried to pry Inuyasha's hands off the collar of his shirt. But it wasn't working.

"DON'T GIVE ORDERS HERE!" Inuyasha yelled as he picked Sesshomaru off the ground a little.

"Inuyasha stop it put Sesshomaru down Now!" Kagome said angrily. Inuyasha dropped Sesshomaru who instantly fell to his butt then jumped back up!

"Don't you ever touch me again." Sesshomaru said angrily as he glared at his half brother. All the hate he had for Inuyasha showed in his eyes and caused Inuyasha to back up a little.

"You have no rule here. You can't give orders and expect us to follow." Inuyasha said angrily getting back in Sesshomaru's face.

"Inuyasha you don't rule here either so sit down and shut up! We say when we stop from now on got it!" Kagome said angrily.

"No I say when we stop Wench!" Inuyasha said turning to her.

"SIT BOY!!" Kagome yelled angrily. "Ka-go-me it's not hard Inuyasha. Now stay there until I calm down or I'll put you back down there!!" she said then sat back down and continued cooking. Every one could hear Inuyasha cursing cause he couldn't get up to give Kagome a piece of his mind. He had her so mad the spell had yet to wear off.

"My name isn't wench, bitch, Miko or any of that other stuff! My name is Kagome." Kagome seethed angrily then turned back to Inuyasha. "I'm not Kikyou either damn it you stupid Inu!" she said angrily then noticed the children standing by Sesshomaru staring wide eyed at her. Even Sesshomaru was staring wide-eyed at her along with Sango and the now conscious Miroku.

"Lady Kagome are you feeling all right?" Miroku asked.

"I…uh…sorry." Kagome said then got up and walked out of camp.

Inuyasha got up and stared after her wide-eyed cause she had never blown up like that. "She's one crazy ass Miko!" Inuyasha said standing up.

"Her name is Kagome. Rin stay with Sango over there." Sesshomaru said and pointed to the Taiji then started after Kagome.

**__**

With Kagome!

'I can't believe I blew up like that. I bet they all think I've gone mad.' Kagome thought as she walked into a clearing with a hot spring. She sat down near the edge.

"Kagome? Where'd you go?" she heard Sesshomaru ask. He was near by but not on a strait line to her. Actually he was going to pass her if she didn't answer him.

"I'm over her Sesshomaru." Kagome said and turned to see Sesshomaru coming out of the forest about 20 feet where she had came out.

"Ouch…stupid limb." Sesshomaru said as a limb hit him in the face. Kagome laughed a little when she saw him brake the limb for hitting him.

"You all right Sesshomaru?" she asked when he started rubbing his cheek.

"Now I know what Humans go threw on a daily basis. Tree's are very dangerous indeed." He said as he sat down beside her. And smiled when she laughed again.

"Yes they are but most human's don't get waked in the face by a limb. Most duck unless they are looking at something else." She said and smiled.

"I would have ducked. I wasn't paying any attention to the tree. Stupid thing should watch out for passers by." Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"The tree can't move Sessh." She said and laughed at him again.

"Well it seems I'm a good comedian and I have a new name." Sesshomaru said and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oops sorry Sesshomaru. I don't mean to be rude." Kagome said then looked back down at the water.

"You're not being rude. I was trying to make you laugh. I don't know why though." Sesshomaru said confused.

"It's human nature to want to help others either emotionally or physically." Kagome said and looked at him smiling.

__

'I'm going to have to get control of these emotions and quickly! I've done said to much. They can use every thing I told her against me.' Sesshomaru thought almost angry with himself for telling her about himself and Rin.

"Come on let's get back before we don't get any food." Kagome said standing up then holding out her hand to help Sesshomaru up. He took her hand but didn't rely on it. He pulled himself up to a standing position he only took Kagome's hand to be polite.

**__**

Later That Night!

Inuyasha was up in a tree as usual looking out for demons who might think to attack the group of friends during the night. Sango was sleeping near the fire with Miroku on her right asleep with Kagome sleeping on her left with Shippou and Rin. Sesshomaru sat under a tree opposite Inuyasha.

__

'Stupid brother doesn't understand anything. He was the one pampered and he dares to call me pampered. He dares to cuss in front of Rin too.' Sesshomaru thought angrily as he glared at Inuyasha.

"Do you have a problem Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked not opening his eyes.

"Besides you living no." Sesshomaru said sarcastically then looked back over to the sleeping Miko and the two kids.

"Well I guess you'll just have to get over that." Inuyasha said. Then disappeared from the tree he was on. Kagome woke up noticing his disappearance.

"Where's he going?" Kagome wondered as she got up to make sure she didn't wake the kids. She covered them up then stood. She looked where Inuyasha had been just a minute before. "It's not like him to leave us unguarded." She said then followed after him. Sesshomaru watched in amazement at how attuned her senses were. She had been asleep but still she noticed his bother's disappearance. 

__

'What's she going after him for? That leaves us unprotected completely.' Sesshomaru thought then moved to where he was beside the kids as he kept watch.

****

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome followed Inuyasha until she came up to a clearing where she saw he was with someone. Then her eye's widened in shock when she recognized the person as Kikyou with her soul stealers. 

"I KNEW IT!" Kagome yelled then turned and started running with tears in her eyes. 'All I ever was, was a replacement for Kikyou! That's all I've ever been. The Shard Detector and replacement for Kikyo' she yelled at her self in her head as she cried.

Sesshomaru looked up as he heard something running towards them not even making an effort to hide their approach. He looked at Kagome a little worried as she came into the clearing crying.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked in alarm as he stopped her.

"I got to get out of here." she said through her crying and he pulled her into a hug to calm her down.

"What happened Kagome?" he asked worried.

"Inuyasha was…was…with Kikyou. I should have know…" Kagome said as she cried into his chest.

"Why don't we go to your time now instead of tomorrow." Sesshomaru said and he rubbed her back and had his head on hers. 

"Yeah. I'll wake the kids." Kagome said and pulled back a little to so she could see his face.

"No, just get your stuff ready we'll carry them let them sleep." Sesshomaru said and smiled down to her.

"Okay…" Kagome said and whipped her eyes then started to pack everything as Sesshomaru pulled a cover over Rin then picked her up. Kagome left her bag sitting by the fire and went over to Shippou then sat down beside him as she wrote on something. Then placed it in Sango's hand. Kagome got up then covered Shippou like Sesshomaru had done Rin then picked him up.

__

'She is educated very well if she can write a note of explanation.' Sesshomaru thought then smiled at her.

Kagome turned around to get her bag when she saw Sesshomaru all ready had it over his shoulder waiting for her to show him the way. Kagome smiled weakly at him then started to walked down the road with out a glance back at the camp. 

They reached the Well by daybreak and Kagome sighed_. ''Now I can go home and rest.'_ Kagome thought then smiled at the thought of going home.

"How does this work?" Sesshomaru asked confused as he looked down the well.

"Well the first time you have to hold my hand. And all we do is jump in." Kagome explained as she smiled weakly at him. Then took his hand and got up on the lip of the well. And waited for him to follow which he did. "Come on." She said then jumped and he followed a second later. 

The light blue spell surrounded them as they fell then their feet touched the ground again. He looked up to see something over the well.

"Only humans would put something over a well." Sesshomaru said as he stared at the roof.

"Come on I'm going to seal the well until we are ready to go back." Kagome said and started to clime the ladder inside the well. Sesshomaru soon followed. When he was out of the well he saw her put a wooden board over the well then put a piece of paper on it after saying a small chant. "Some times I thing I owe Kaede every thing for that spell. Inuyasha can't come here until I release the spell." Kagome said and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"So I presume we are 500 years into the future." Sesshomaru said dully.

'Oh goody it looks like he's getting his emotional control back.' Kagome thought then frowned. "Yes we are. Now as I told you no demons exist. Humans live in cities of thousands now not 20 to 30 humans. We have technology and are very hygienic now." Kagome said then opened the door to the well house and walked out holding the door for Sesshomaru to walk out too.

"Interesting." Sesshomaru said like it didn't matter to him the least bit as they walked over to a house.

"Sesshomaru let me ask a favor of you." Kagome said pleading with him a little.

"What?" he asked as he tried to sound annoyed.

"Don't do that." Kagome said.

"Do what?" Sesshomaru asked losing what little control he had on his emotions cause he is confused now.

"Hide your emotions. Stop hiding behind that mask you put up to keep yourself from being hurt. I'm not going to hurt you with what you tell me. It stay's between us." Kagome said and stopped making him stop to.

"I can't go against a life time of training and beliefs that no matter what you will." Sesshomaru said as his eyes softened to meat hers. 

"I will not do that Sesshomaru. Some times you just have to trust some one." Kagome said.

"Trust is earned not given." Sesshomaru said getting a cold expression again. His father had said the same thing. 'Some times you just have to trust people Sesshomaru. That's what my father said when he showed me Inuyasha and his mother.' Sesshomaru thought angrily.

"How can I earn trust when you give me no chance with your hiding of your emotions." Kagome said then walked into the house holding the door open for him to come in too. "Come on let's get them up to my room so they can sleep better." Kagome said in a hurt voice then walked up stairs and into a room.

She laid Shippou down just as Sesshomaru came in. he laid Rin down beside Shippou then followed Kagome out of the room and back down the stairs.

"I'm going to cook breakfast before mom gets up. Sit down over there." Kagome said and pointed to the couch in the living room.

**__**

Back At Camp!

"Sango have you seen Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he ran into camp waking every one still there. 'Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippou are gone too.' Inuyasha thought angrily as he clinched his fists and smelt the air to find they had left together.

"No. wait a note." Sango said. "Dear Sango and Miroku, I have gone back to my time. Tell Inuyasha I'll come back when I'm ready and not until then. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippou have came with me so don't worry we are safe back at my home. Kagome." She read aloud to the others.

"She was talking to us. What did you do Inuyasha?!" Miroku asked.

"Nothing…" Inuyasha lied then started towards the well with Miroku and Sango right behind him. 'I KNEW IT!' just kept repeating in his head. He was angry at her for following and himself for not noticing her following him.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Hey I hope every one likes this chapter. I told you Sesshomaru would start to get his control back. Sorry for making it kind of like others with Inuyasha going out to met Kikyou. But I couldn't thing of another way for Kagome to want to go home and stay for a while.

**__**

Review Responses FF.Net

KougasMyMan, ChiBi FeLiX, AnimaAngel, demon_wold_fire, and The Crystal Wolf: I'm glad you like my story and I hope you like this chapter as much as the last. Thanks for your reviews.

****

E.L.E.G.A.N.T.: I'll try your suggestion and hopefully this chapter has less mistakes. Thanks.

****

Alexandra Dragonhart: I'm glad you agree I thought it made sense for Sesshomaru to act that way. Thanks for your review.

****

Hino Mitukiko: Hi! Actually Sesshomaru is spelled that way. I looked on the end credits of the episodes when I started writing InuYasha fics. Thanks for the Kaze no Kizu spelling. I truly didn't know who to spell that. Thanks.

**__**

~*~*~*~*~Media Miner Review Responses.~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Razor Blade Magarita: Sorry it took me seven day's but I'm really busy. I've never heard of Sessh being turned Hanyou or Human before…I thought it would be a really original fic. Thanks for your two reviews.

****

lil_sesshi: Yeah Sessh/Kag. I love those fics. ^_^

****

Bloodroseblade: I have a lot in store for the little group besides this little anger explosion.

****

Vic_18: I'm glad you like my story and I intend on this being a Sessh/Kag fic. Don't really like Inu/Kag fic that much. I do like some but they are really, really good. But most InuYasha fics I like are Sessh/Kag. Thanks for your reviews.


	3. Going Shoping 9 19 04

**__**

Inu Yasha

Chapter 3

Fight for Survival and Love

By: Yaiko Youkai

April 18, 2004

Kagome, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Rin have all went to Kagome's time to get away from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru has been turned into a human with long black hair and beautiful blue eye's.

Kagome's mother walked into the kitchen and screamed in delight as she ran over and pulled her young daughter into a loving hug. "Oh Kagome you're back." She said as she pulled away from her to look at her.

"Yes Mother I'm back and you're just in time for breakfast." Kagome said as she started to put plates on the table and that's when her mother realized there was a man sitting at the table.

"Kagome, who is this handsome young man?" her mother asked as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"This is Sesshomaru Mother." Kagome said then stuck her head out of the kitchen and hollered for Sota, Shippo, and Rin to come down.

"Isn't that Inuyasha's older half brother you've told us about?" her mother asked as she looked at Sesshomaru.

__

'She talks about me…why and what has she said?' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he listened to their conversation.

"Yes Mother he is Inuyasha's older half brother." Kagome said and smiled. "Sota, Shippo, Rin come on breakfast is ready." She hollered again down the hallway.

"Who is Sota?" Sesshomaru asked confused as he watched Kagome talk to her Mother after hollering for the kids for a second time.

"Sota is my younger brother Sesshomaru." Kagome said then smiled as the three kids came into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"Where are we Kagome?" Shippo asked as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"You're at my house in my time Shippo." Kagome said and smiled at the young boy who had Rin's hand in his.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled as she ran over to him and hugged his leg. "Rin thought Sesshomaru-sama had left Rin. Rin was scared." She said hugging his leg.

"I'll never leave you like that Rin." Sesshomaru said and smiled as he picked her up and placed her in his lap.

"Uh…who's he? That's not the cool guy. He don't have ears." Sota said stunned as he looked at the new guy at the table.

"Sota this is Inuyasha's older half bother Sesshomaru." Kagome said and smiled at Sota as she sat down beside Sesshomaru after putting every one's plate down on the table. "Where's gramps?" she asked seeing him not there.

"You mean the guy who tried to kill you before? He don't even have ears!" Sota said crossing his arms like he was pouting.

"Sota!" Kagome said scolding him for saying that as Sesshomaru stiffened then looked down at the floor sadly.

"Sota eat." Kagome's mother said instantly seeing Sesshomaru look towards the floor.

"Yes mother." Sota said and started eating. Shippo looked at Sesshomaru sadly cause he smelt the change in emotions from a happy one to a very sad one.

Rin reached up putting her hand on each side of Sesshomaru's face and made him smile. "Smile Sesshomaru-sama." she said and laughed little.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair some. Then kissed her forehead. "I'll try to do that Rin." He said and smiled lightly with out Rin's help.

"Don't mind my little brother he's a little dweeb." Kagome said and smiled over to Sesshomaru.

"Watch it Hojo lover." Sota said and glared across the table at Kagome.

"Video game freak I don't like Hojo." Kagome said crossing her arms and glaring right back at her brother.

"Video game…" Sesshomaru said and looked over to Kagome confused.

"It's a form of entertainment Sesshomaru. I'll show you." Kagome said and smiled.

"Like you'd know how to play a video game." Sota said annoyed.

"At least I don't sleep with my baby blanket no more." Kagome said and stuck her tongue out at Sota.

"Mom…" Sota whined his face now red with embarrassment.

"Kagome don't embarrass your brother." Her mother said even though she was trying not to laugh at the childish argument between her two children.

__

'Not far off from Inuyasha and myself when we were children…' Sesshomaru thought then sighed. _'What am I thinking Inuyasha and I never got along…_' he thought then looked out the window.

"You've got to see Tokyo." Kagome said excitedly as she turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"Tokyo…" Sesshomaru said confused cause nothing was called Tokyo in his time.

"The city Sesshomaru. Tokyo city, capital of Japan." Kagome said and smiled. "But first things first SHOPPING!" she said clappsing her hands together happily.

"If I were you I'd be running right now." Sota said as he glanced over to Sesshomaru.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he looked over to the young boy sitting across the table.

"Shopping with a girl that's why." Sota said and rolled his eyes. "Don't you know nothing." He said crossing his arms as he looked at Sesshomaru. "OUCH!" he yelled when Kagome kicked him.

"Sota I'll not make anything else for you." Kagome said angrily glaring at her younger brother.

"Good then I won't die." Sota said sarcastically. "Tastes horrible anyway." He lied as he glared back at his sister.

"I think it tastes very good." Sesshomaru said as he looked at the boy like he was crazy.

"What planet are you from?" Sota asked as he looked at Sesshomaru like he was an idiot.

"A better planet then you twerp." Kagome said and she kicked Sota again.

"Come on Sesshomaru, Rin. We got to get you new cloths so that means shopping." Kagome said smiling as she stood up and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand pulling him up too.

Sesshomaru stood up holding Rin then looked at Shippo to see him slumped down in a chair. "What about the kit?" he asked as he looked back at Kagome.

"He's coming too." Kagome said and she looked at Shippo who jumped up and into her arms happily as they all walked out of the kitchen.

"Kagome what about the tail?" Kagome's mother asked as she looked at Shippo.

"Don't worry about it mom all ready been taken care of." Kagome said and smiled.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked at he looked at Kagome a little confused.

"We are the only one's able to see it." Kagome said and smiled as she slipped her shoes on and left the house with Sesshomaru and Rin right behind her.

**__**

Back In the Feudal Era

"What did you do to her Inuyasha!?" Sango yelled frustrated after watching him jump in and out of the well for half the day.

"I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha yelled angrily back at Sango.

"Then why can't you get through to her time and why was she talking to us in the letter and not you?" Miroku asked in a calm tone as he sat a little way's away from his two arguing friends.

"I don't know why that wench was talking to you two and not me!" Inuyasha yelled frustrated.

"STOP CALLING HER A WENCH!" Sango screamed at Inuyasha who flattened his ear's cause it hurt.

"WHAT THE HELLS UP WITH THE SCREAMING!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Miroku gave up trying to reason with his two friends and sighed as he started a campfire since they were evidently going to be there for quite some time.

**__**

Several Hours Later

"I can't believe that wench went back to her time with that Bastered!" Inuyasha mumbled angrily as he sat up in a tree.

Sango looked over to Miroku and sighed. "What's he mumbling about now?" she asked very annoyed with Inuyasha.

"I have no idea." Miroku said and sighed as he glanced up at Inuyasha still mumbling about Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Wonder why Kikyo changed Sesshomaru into a Human?" Sango asked as she looked at Miroku seriously.

"That toad said something about Sesshomaru-sama being in Naraku's way." Miroku said as he looked over to the fire then placed another piece of wood on it.

"But why turn him Human instead of just kill him?" Sango asked slightly confused.

"Think about it if they just killed Sesshomaru then Inuyasha would be the lord of the western lands." Miroku said and then heard and "Humph!" from Inuyasha.

"Well that's true. But still if they could kill Sesshomaru they could kill Inuyasha easily." Sango said then got glared at by Inuyasha.

"Could not! I'm better then that Bastered!" Inuyasha yelled angrily as he glared at Sango.

"Think about it you idiot. The only reason you are alive is because Sesshomaru has spared you every time. He could kill you easily." Sango yelled back.

"Humph. What ever!" Inuyasha said angrily turning his attention back to the forest and started mumbling again.

"Sesshomaru is in a very weak position at the moment and so are his lands." Miroku said changing the subject a little.

"Yes that's why Kagome took them back to her time. To protect him." Sango said nodding her head in agreement.

"But why not go to Lady Kaede first?" Miroku asked as he looked over to Sango a little curiously.

"My guess would be what ever that idiot over there did made her leave when she did." Sango said pointing angrily at Inuyasha.

"I done told you I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha said angrily still not looking at Sango or Miroku.

"What ever Inuyasha you had to do something. We all know Kagome wouldn't have left if you didn't do anything." Sango said angrily as she glared at Inuyasha.

"Why does it have to be me. Why couldn't something Sesshomaru did make her leave?" Inuyasha said angrily looking over to Sango.

"Because she took him with her!" Sango said angrily crossing her arms.

"Feh! What ever!" Inuyasha said and closed his eyes pretending to be asleep.

****

__

Authors Note: Hey sorry it took so long to get this chapter up… I'm trying to work on updating it a little faster…. ;;


End file.
